


cute neighbor

by auroracalisto



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Apartments, Gen, Neighbors, No established relationship, fire alarm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracalisto/pseuds/auroracalisto
Summary: alfred ran out in just his underwear after the fire alarm went off.  you luckily had a blanket to spare.
Relationships: Alfred F. Jones/Reader
Kudos: 26





	cute neighbor

Alfred stood, shivering, with his arms wrapped around his body. He had shoes, but he was stripped down to his underwear—he had actually just been about to jump in the shower when the fire alarm started to blare. He almost tried to ignore it until someone on a floor below him shouted about a fire—and so, now, he was here, standing beside his cute neighbor, only in his boxer shorts. He would be blushing, and his cheeks were already red, thanks to the fact it was the middle of December. 

You blushed, your cheeks equally as red. Your neighbor stood beside of you, just in his underwear. He had shoes—that was a good thing. You couldn’t help but giggle. 

“Aren’t you cold?” you said, your voice barely above a whisper.

His eyes widened and he looked at you, his red cheeks becoming darker if it were possible. “Yeah.”

You smiled a bit and peeled off the blanket you had around your shoulders. You were in your favorite pair of pajamas—you had that much protection. Alfred had none. 

“Here.”

He eyed the blanket for a moment before he smiled at you and took it. “Thanks.”

You looked away once he had the blanket around him, but not before getting a good look at his muscles. You couldn’t help it. He wasn’t your cute neighbor for no reason. 


End file.
